Determining work related issues typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Assigning work items may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. A typical work assignment system does not include an automated ability. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.